The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to turbine combustors, and, more particularly to premixing turbine combustors.
Gas turbine systems generally include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor compresses air from an air intake, and subsequently directs the compressed air to the combustor. In the combustor, the compressed air received from the compressor is mixed with a fuel and is combusted to create combustion gases. The combustion gases are directed into the turbine. In the turbine, the combustion gases pass across turbine blades of the turbine, thereby driving the turbine blades, and a shaft to which the turbine blades are attached, into rotation. The rotation of the shaft may further drive a load, such as an electrical generator, that is coupled to the shaft. Conventional gas turbine systems may suffer from various instabilities, such as large amplitude oscillations of pressure, heat release, and/or velocity of constituents within the combustor. Such large amplitudes may result in enhanced thermal stresses within the combustor, as well as increased flame holding and/or inefficient combustion, for example. Thus, there remains a need for a gas turbine system with increased stability.